


Tell Me

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Luka tells Adrien what he wants and Adrien might want the same.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraAriez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkiraAriez).

> Based off of one of AkiraAriez's TikToks. This is pure self-indulgent writing. The boys are both over 18+ so I'm not flagging this.
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

His hand hit the wall just above his boyfriend’s head, just a slap of his palm against it as he pressed against the laughing blond.

“Did you trip?” Adrien was trying hard not to laugh but with the two of them being somewhat messy and a cat well - tripping wasn’t uncommon in their little apartment. 

“I didn’t.” Luka moves closer, intruding on Adrien’s space; the fingers of his other hand brushing dark-tinted nails along the side of his throat. He brought his other hand down to gently grip his jaw; thumb brushing over the model’s lower lip making the blond’s breath catch in his throat as his lips part. 

“Luka...” He knows full and well that that touch means and if he’d had any doubt the way that Luka was looking down at him, that lopsided cocky smirk just after that lip bite - Luka, how dare you be able to turn him on so easily like this; he’s weak - the look in his eyes… there’s no doubt about it. 

And even if there had been? Luka obliterates it a second later as he leans in, lips brushing against Adrien’s ear - his voice going lower with just the faintest edge of a growl to it as his thigh slips between Adrien’s and grinds against him teasingly. 

“I want to fuck you into next week.” 

There’s heat rushing through Adrien’s body both in the form of a blush darkening his face; flushing his skin and that spark of need that coils and starts winding tight. He gives a breathless laugh that turns into a wanton moan. His hands move fingers fisting into Luka’s shirt, “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Luka purrs at him tone playful, “Just okay? You can do better than that.” The fingers against his neck flex just slightly, nails digging in as Luka’s teeth tug gently at the blond’s earring. 

Adrien groans and his head falls forward forehead pressing against his boyfriend’s collarbone. ”Better how?” 

Luka hums softly and grinds his thigh more firmly against Adrien. “You know - better. What do you need? What do you want? Tell me, Adrien.” 

Adrien’s fingers fisted in Luka’s shirt as he tips his head back to look up at Luka. He’s biting his lower lip and waiting for blue eyes to meet bright green. He’s releasing his lower lip and sliding an arm around Luka’s neck. 

“Please, fuck me, Luka.”


End file.
